Valentine poems
by Rosazula
Summary: all ninjas have to write a poem to the one they admire... HinaNaru SasuHina SakuSasu NaruSaku Kaka...OOOC! WARNING! BAD POEMS, HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!but, please, read :
1. Chapter 1

Hhahahahaha…!! Another story from me!! I'm soo bad… Will I ever finish a story? Anyway; Enjoy! 

(This is about them, writing a poem to the ones they like… :P)

//FLASHBACK\\

All the teams were there. Sasuke looked around and saw her. She was looking around too. he shook his head.

_Naruto walked with Iruka to the place. 'So, what is she going to talk about?' Iruka smiled. 'I'm not telling you. You just have to listen carefully.' Naruto was pissed off. 'Can I guess?' Iruka laughed. 'No. Just listen.' And he left Naruto. Naruto walked to Sasuke, who was shaking his head and Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke. 'Yo!'_

_Sakura turned around. "Oh. Just Naruto" she continued looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said: 'Yo.' Sakura was shocked. "SASUKE JUST SAID "YO" TO HIM?!" Naruto grinned._

_Hinata looked at him. He was so handsome… and strong… and funny… he was everything she wasn't… she blushed when he thought of him._

_Kiba looked at her and smiled when he looked at him. "She's so cute…"_

_Shino looked at his teammates and began to smile. "Good they don't see I'm smiling."_

_Tenten looked a Tsunade who came up. "She's so good." She thought. "She's so strong and still a real woman… I want to be like her!"_

'_Tenten.' She looked around and looked in his face. "Tenten." Neji thought and she smiled at him. "Tenten."_

'_Gai sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai Sensei!" "Lee!" Lee hugged his sensei and then walked to his teammates, who were looking at each other. "Are they?!" he thought. And grinned when they saw Lee. He gave Neji a wink and Neji blushed a little._

_Tsunade came up and opened her mouth. 'SHUT UP EVERYONE!' quiet. The Hokage grinned. 'Ok.' She continued. 'As you all know, Valentines day is coming up.' She saw that the girls were blushing and smiling and the guys were about to walk away. 'I have a special mission for you all.' "This can't be good" Sasuke thought. 'WHOEHOE! A MISSION!' Naruto yelled. 'Naruto, just listen.' Tsunade said. 'I want you all to send a letter, poem or whatever to your teammates and the one you like or love or you admire. Just to say how much you like that person.' The guys all said: 'NO!' and the girls were whispering. "I HATE YOU!" all the boys thought. Tsunade grinned. 'Just hand it in tomorrow on my office. Ok. And to make it better… on the 14th of February, there is a ball. A valentines ball. You have to go with a partner. 'YOU CALL THAT GOOD?!' someone yelled. 'Yes.' And she left._

**Sasuke:**

"Damn. Why is it so hard?" Sasuke sat in front of his desk with paper. He had a headache. "Something nice… Geez…" he banged with his head on his desk. 'Hn.' "More headache… stupid me. Stupid Valentine. Stupid Love. Stupid Tsunade. Stupid Ball. Stupid Girls… No, not her. She isn't stupid. She is… perfect." He had an idea and began to write.

**Sakura**:

"Something nice for Naruto…" she thought while she looked out her window. "What are his good things? Well… he is always smiling… a True friend… always nice to you… strong…" she was shocked when she got a strange feeling. "What was that?!" she began to write.

**Naruto:**

Naruto was playing with his pen. He didn't write a single thing. Well, he wrote Sakura. "How can I tell her?" his stomach grumbled. "RAMEN TIME!"

**Hinata:**

Hinata sighed. She just finished her training with Neji. She remembered her 'Mission' for Valentines day. "4 days to get a date and to write a letter…" then, a question came up. 'Ne-Neji.' She softly said. Neji looked at her with a what-glance. 'To…to who are you going to s-send that letter, b-beside your teammates?' Neji blushed a little. 'None of your business.' He said and walked away. Hinata grinned a little. He was lying…!

**Kiba:**

He walked around in the forest with Akamaru. Akamaru was playing around but Kiba didn't pay attention. "How do I tell her I like her? She doesn't even know I like her!!" he frowned. "And… hoe do I tell Shino I appreciate him? I mean… I don't even know where he lives!!" Akamaru barked and Kiba looked up. 'Alright.. come on Akamaru. Let's go home.'

**Shino:**

'Do you need something?' Shino shook his head and looked at the poems he made. He read them over and over again and sweated a little. "Do you think they would know it's mine?" he shook his head and began to write again.

**Neji:**

"Damn Hinata." Neji took a shower and thought of her words. He grinned a little. "I know to who Hinata will send her letter… thank you, Byakugan! Thank you I can look into her diary." He grinned more. "Thank you I can look through _her_ clothes. Well, except for her lingerie. He blushed again. "What would I write to her?"

**Tenten**:

'Finished!' she said and put the three letters in a envelope. "Do you think he would like my letter?" …

**Lee**:

'Sensei.' Gai looked at his pupil. 'Please tell me how I can seduce a woman with a letter!' Gai smiled his perfect smile. 'Well, Lee… listen…'

**Ino:**

'You… you are the most beautiful flower I've ever met… you're so normal… but… you have something that attracts me… I don't know what… or why…but you are so…hot!' Ino blushed when she heard her name and saw who it was. 'H-hey…'

**Shikamaru**:

'Ino.' She turned around and blushed a bit. 'H-hey.' Shikamaru looked bored. But on the inside… 'Hey… you're a girl… right?!' Ino raised an eyebrow. 'Just joking. Anyway… what do you think of this: 'you're the most beautiful girl of the world. You don't know me, but… I just wanted to tell you. You're the diamond on the ring, the Cosmos in the fall… you're my everything… I just wanted to tell you .' he looked back at Ino and saw she was wiping away a tear. 'Are you ok?' Ino laughed. 'Yeah, yeah… I'm ok… but… isn't it suppose to be a poem?' Shikamaru shook his head. 'So troublesome.' 'Well.. you used beautiful words.' Ino tried to cheer him up. Shikamaru turned around and said: 'Thanks for listening.' He was at the door when Ino asked: 'For who is your poem?' Shikamaru smirked. 'So troublesome.' And he left.

**Choji:**

"I like you more than chips. No… no…" Choji shook his head and ate more chips. 'Again.' "You're more delicious than… than…"

Stomachache. 'I need more food.' And he went to the supermarket.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you like the previous chap? I'm not so good at making poems and that… so don't be angry with me if they are stupid, lame or don't rhyme. Púh!

2)

Kakashi looked around. He sat on a bench in the Konoha parks (I don't care Konoha has one or not…). He already has seen Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji and Shino. They all went to Tsunade's office. Kakashi grinned and thought what Naruto would write. "I love you more than I love Ramen… what does rhyme on Ramen?" he giggled. 'Kakashi.' He looked up and saw Tsunade. 'Hello.' She smiled and sat down next to him. 'I forgot to tell you… the teachers also have to come to the ball… and also have to bring a partner… so hurry up to ask her, Kakashi.' And she left. Kakashi's eyes were big. "How does she know?! Why?! Oh, I hate you, Tsunade! I hate you, Valentine!" Jiraya came to him. 'And, my loverboy, who are you going to ask?' then he began to laugh, 'stupid question… well, success with asking her out!' Jiraya left too. Kakashi was pissed off. "Why does everyone know?!"

Sasuke went to Tsunade's office and dropped the letters in the box. "3 days to go…who will I ask? I'm sure Sakura and other fangirls will ask me…Naruto would ask Sakura, Hinata would Naruto…" he sat down on a bench. He sighed. 'What's bothering you, Sasuke?' Sasuke looked beside him and saw Kakashi. 'Owh.. sorry, I didn't see you.' He said. Kakashi didn't look too. and he wasn't reading his Icha Icha books… something was really wrong… 'What's up with you?' Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said: 'I don't say what's bothering me, you don't tell me what's bothering you.' Sasuke nodded.

Hinata walked with Neji to Tsunade's office. 'Wh-who are you going to ask for the ball?' she asked. Neji was blushing. "Owwh… this feels soo good!" she thought while smirking. 'Somebody.' He said. Hinata grinned. 'Could that somebody be…'

'Heey, Hinata, Neji!' they turned around and saw Tenten. Hinata looked at Neji and giggled.

Days passed…

'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!'

Sasuke woke up. 'Hn.' He said and walked downstairs in his pajama (black pants… o0) he opened up the door and… 'GOOD MORNING!' Konohamaru stood in front of him with three bags. 'Here, all yours.' He grinned and Sasuke took them inside (the girls who passed his house fainted…). Konohamaru looked at him and Sasuke looked at the small boy. 'Wha?' 'I can't imagine why they call you a sexbomb.' Sasuke wanted to smack the small boy. 'Konohamaru!' they looked at Hinata. 'Hinata! Can you explain me why they call him a sexbomb? Do you think he's a sexbomb? What actually is a sexbomb?' Hinata blushed a little. "This is interesting." Sasuke thought. 'W-w-well…euh…the girls… eeh…they…eeh…why do you ask me this? W-w-why don't you ask Sakura or something?' Hinata was blushing as if she would explode. 'Hinata, why are you blushing?' Konohamaru asked. 'Oh… you like him?' Sasuke smirked. Hinata was about to faint and explode. 'N-n-no!' she said and stared at the ground. Konohamaru laughed. 'Just joking. We all know you like Naruto!' and he walked away, leaving a half naked (faintfaint…) Sasuke (faintfaint…) and a half fainted Hinata. 'Eeuh… s-s-sorry.' She said and run away. Sasuke grinned and took the post inside. 'Lets see.' He said and looked at the post.

**3 hours later**

Sasuke came out with the post and dumped them in the old paper box. Naruto came by. 'Yo, Sasuke!' Sasuke greeted his best friend. 'Whoa… your Valentine cards?! Wow.' Sasuke nodded. 'And how was your Valentine cards?' he asked. 'Oh, yeah, thanks for your cards. I've received one special. I'll show 'em.' and gave Sasuke a white card with a heart on it. Sasuke opened and read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! New chapter:P 

WARNING: BAD POEMS AND THAT!!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!! I'M NOT A MARSHMALLOW!! (marshmallows are sweet… :P I am… I dunno… you may decide )

3)

**Naruto:**

_Naruto,_

_I've always admired you, I've always loved you…_

_But… I never knew what to do._

_Now, it's Valentine's day…_

_This is what I say._

_I know you'll never know who wrote this._

_And I prefer that way, how it is._

_But… Naruto._

_I love you_

_Xx_

Sasuke closed his eyes and smelled Lavender. 'Good, isn't it?!' Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. 'But, I have to go, have to find Sakura and thank her for the card.' And he left. Sasuke shook his head and went back inside. "Naruto… why don't you see? Hinata is madly in love with you!" and sat down. The doorbell rang and he stood up again. He opened the door and saw nobody. He frowned and wanted to close the door when he saw a letter and chocolate in front of him. He took it inside and read the card.

_Sasuke,_

_you're the definition of sexy._

_You're perfect._

_You're… everything I want._

_I know this don't rhyme, but I don't care._

_I just want to tell you how much I love you._

_How much you hurt me when you look away from me._

_How much you hurt me when… you look at her._

_I know you like her. You know you like her._

_I can understand._

_But… just keep in mind… I'll always there for you._

_If you're lonely, come to me._

_If you're sad, come to me._

_I'll always be there._

_For you._

Sasuke closed his eyes. this was so personal. So…emotional.

"Sorry Sakura." He thought. Then, he had an idea. He went outside, looking for her.

Sakura was in the park, looking the couples walk by. She was sad. Very sad. She thought of the letter. "Will he accept it? Will he like it?" she sighed and looked at the sky. 'Sakura!' she looked and saw Konohamaru. He gave her a card. 'Huh? I've already had my cards!' she said. 'I know. I forgot some.' And he walked away. Sakura opened the card.

_Sakura._

_Why do you always make me feel I'm useless?_

_You react like that because you love Sasuke, I guess._

_But, do you know, there are more people on earth than him._

_I know you love him_

_I know you do._

_But you know?_

_I do too… truly love you._

Sakura didn't feel good. She knew this letter was from Naruto. She didn't feel good at all. 'Hey.' She looked up. Her eyes widened. 'Sasuke!' he smiled and sat down beside her. 'I've read your letter.' He said. 'I…I want to say you a few things.' Sakura nodded. 'First… thank you for your sweet letter…I'm sorry I hurt you that much… but… you wrote I always could come to you, eh?' Sakura nodded. She knew what direction this conversation went. 'Tell me what you want to know about her.' Sasuke saw surprised. Sakura smiled. 'Female instinct.' She whispered. Sasuke smiled back. 'Well…'

Hinata opened up the last letter. "Let it please come from Naruto…please!"

_Hinata._

_I don't know where to start._

_Writing this is very hard._

_I don't know how to tell you what you mean to me._

_You can't even imagine how it is to be._

_To see you all the time._

_To make this stupid thing rhyme._

_To tell you how much I love you._

_To tell you… that I really do._

_That's it's really hard to not to tell you._

_Not to hug and kiss you when you're around._

_I know it's weird, how it sound._

_But everything I write is true._

_It's just…_

_You're my heaven on earth…_

_I know I'm not worth…_

_To be with you…_

_I don't wanna be…_

_I don't wanna be in love with you._

_I just can't understand why I do_

_And everytime I come near you, it's like my heart stops beating and I start to blush._

_I want to tell you but it seems so difficult t say._

_So I don't._

_And keep you in my heart._

Hinata was shocked. This was definitely not from Naruto. She thought off the words… the poem was pretty long. She wished she knew the person who wrote this.


	4. Chapter 4

How were my poems? You liked them? I'm not good at making them… sorry..  enjoy the chapter!!

REVIEW PLZ!

(Oh, I forgot to place in the last chapter: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

4)

Naruto woke up. 'Valentines day!' he was ready to ask. He put on some clothes and went to the Ramen stand to get some breakfast. 'So, Naruto, with who are you going to the ball?' the old man asked. Naruto smiled. 'Well…' 'Naruto!' he turned around. 'Sakura!' she smiled. 'How are you?' she asked. 'Fine.' He blushed a little. "well… he's pretty sweet if he blushes!" 'I…I just wanted to than you… for the poem.' Naruto blushed more. (Damn…did Hinata transform into Naruto or something?!). 'I…I…' he said. 'I want to ask you something.' Sakura smiled. 'Yes, I want to go with you to the ball.' Naruto was surprised. Then, he yelled: 'YEAH! BELIEVE IT!' Sakura laughed. 'I'll pick you up on 19.00.' he said. Sakura stood up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. 'See you later!' and she left.

Sasuke walked around in Konoha. He was looking for Hinata but gave it up. BAM!

Sasuke looked to the one who bumped on him. 'Hinata!' Hinata was crying. 'S-s-sorry!' she said. Her tears were falling down like she was never going to stop. Sasuke put his arms around her. 'It's ok Hinata… It's ok…' he whispered in her ears.

Neji walked nervously to the place where he would meet Tenten. He almost crushed the two red roses he just bought. He saw Tenten was there already. 'Hey.' Tenten smiled. 'Hey, Neji… how are you?' Neji nodded and she knew it was his way so say 'ok.' Or 'good' 'So, why did you want to talk to me?' Neji bit on his lip and went on his knees. Tenten gasped. 'Do you want to be mine?'

Hinata saw in Sasuke's house. He really had a bit house. 'Sorry for the mess.' He apologized. Hinata smiled. She was still a bit embarrassed. 'S-s-s-sorry.' She said. Sasuke smiled and gave her her drink. 'Don't worry.' He said. 'I aint made up from sugar.' The both smiled. 'So…' Sasuke began. 'Do you want to tell me why you was crying? If you don't want to, just don't answer.' Hinata looked at the Uchia. He was… like different. He seemed much nicer than usual. 'Sasuke?' she asked. He said: 'Hn?' and she closed her eyes. 'M-may I ask you something?' 'Of course. Always.' She took a deep breath. 'Do you want to go with me to the ball…but just as friends?' he was surprised. She still had her eyes closed. "What will he say?" she thought. Then, she felt a warm body that hold her. 'Of course.' He whispered.

Tsunade and some other people were preparing the park for the ball. "I wonder how it will go." Tsunade thought while she hung up some balloons.

She smiled when Ramen came inside. "Well… I know that Naruto will amuse himself…if not with his partner, he will amuse himself with the food.

Sakura called all the girls for… 'SHOPPING!'

They giggled while they tried the stupid dresses.

Till they came in a small store…

'Come, let's look inside there!' Tenten said. Ino looked inside. 'Nah… no one is there…' but the rest dragged her inside.

There, they found the perfect dress for each other. 'He'll love this.' Sakura said when she saw herself in the mirror. An old woman came in. 'So…you like them?' she asked friendly. The girls nodded. 'You girls look beautiful.' The old woman said. 'But…I'll have some other things…I'm sure your partner will love this…'


	5. Chapter 5



Enjoy…

Review plz!!

This is the last chapter… probably…

5)

The guys were very nervous. The girls told them they would meet each other in the ball. And they weren't there yet. 'So troublesome.' Shikamaru said.

Then, the light fell out. The spotlights were turned on and… 'Oh my god.'

The girls were arrived!

Hinata wore an azul blue halter dress until her ankles.

Sakura wore a crimson red strapless dress with a split on her right side.

Tenten wore a white dress with crossing bands.

Ino wore a dark purple dress with a white stripe around her middle.

They all walked to their partner and the music began. 'Shall we dance?

MISSON ACCOMPLISHED!!

YAY!

I've finished my first story (1 finished, 4 left over!! ) TT did ya like it?!

REVIEW PLZ!!

xx


End file.
